Hans
This article is about the character from Frozen. For the author, please see Hans Christian Andersen. For the character who appears in The Little Mermaid TV series, please see Hans Christian Andersen (character). Prince Hans of the Southern Isles is the main antagonist in Disney's 2013 animated feature film Frozen. He is voiced by Santino Fontana. Background Hans is a prince from the Kingdom of the Southern Isles, a trade partner of Arendelle. Not much is known about the prince's past; however, he is the youngest of the thirteen royal siblings, and due to this, he was somewhat neglected amongst his brothers. Knowing he would not live to rule the throne of the Southern Isles, Hans concocted a scheme to marry into monarchy elsewhere, eventually setting his sights on the kingdom of Arendelle. Hans' plans change after realizing how reserved the to-be queen was towards socialization, prompting the prince to instead target her younger sister Anna, planning to murder Queen Elsa after their marriage, thus immediately becoming king while initially intending to keep Anna as his queen consort but demonstrating willingness to dispose of her as well under increasingly dire circumstances. Official Disney Bio :"Hans is a handsome royal from a neighboring kingdom who comes to Arendelle for Elsa's coronation. With 12 older brothers, Hans grew up feeling practically invisible—and Anna can relate. Hans is smart, observant and chivalrous. Unlike Elsa, Hans promises he'll never shut Anna out; he just might be the connection she's been waiting for all these years." Personality Cold, conniving, calculating and cruel, Hans is a devilish prince with a hunger for admiration, power, obedience and chivalric honor. Being the youngest sibling of thirteen princes, Hans spent a portion of his life being ignored and abused at the hands of his siblings, something he reveals to Anna during their encounter at the coronation banquet. This abuse may have led to Hans' villainous transformation over time. Though he appears to be noble to the fullest extent and a very capable ruler, Hans is actually a master manipulator, caring nothing for anyone other than himself. Through his charm and charisma, he is able to fool first Anna and then Elsa, as well as the entire kingdom of Arendelle and its visiting ambassadors, providing excellent proof of his dangerous psychology. Like many villains, Hans is completely power-hungry, visiting Arendelle in order to rule the kingdom by any means, revealing that his only desire is to become king, prepared to rid anyone necessary in any way he can for his quest for power, making him amongst Disney's more complex villains. However, his manipulation eventually overruns his charm, failing to entirely convince Queen Elsa, and bragging about his plans to a crippled but not yet ended Anna. He appears to be rather arrogant or perhaps even sociopathic as well, chuckling and smirking to himself whilst revealing his dark plans to Anna, as she is freezing to death right before his eyes. It is unclear, as to his precise motivation, if it is simple power lust, or if he genuinely craves respect and recognition, which he professes to being denied as a child under the burden of his dozen siblings. He is also very abusive, though verbally more so than physically, as he constantly torments Anna and Elsa merely his precise and cutting words after his dark side is revealed. Examples of this can be seen when he and Anna are in the library, and the prince constantly taunts the dying princess, as well as in the fjord during the confrontation with Elsa, as Hans decides to further Elsa's eternal suffering by telling her Anna has died as a result of her actions, wanting to add that much harm to her before his attempt to kill her. Hans' most powerful trait is quite possibly his vast intelligence and incredible ability to lie, disemble and manipulate. He's proven to be quick thinking, resourceful and extremely diligent; being able to fool the entire kingdom without fail, even the Duke of Weselton, whom Hans holds a disliking to that only seemed to increase throughout the film. However, unlike many Disney villains, Hans constantly has to change his plot accordingly with the shifting events that take place in the film, without letting loose his villainous nature. All of this is particularly due to Elsa and her newly revealed magical abilities. Examples of this are seen when Hans decides to discard his original plot to marry Anna after he learns the princess is moments away from dying due to Elsa's inadvertent attack; and again when he makes the decision to openly kill Elsa in the fjord, as the kingdom would praise him as a hero, believing their original queen was a monster. Physical Appearance Hans is handsome, of moderate stature and generally good looking. Whilst he is well built, he is not as broad-shouldered or as muscular as Kristoff. Though the two are never seen close enough together to properly compare, it is fair to say Hans would probably look relatively shorter and slimmer next to Kristoff, though he is definitely physically accomplished, as he was able to defeat the hulking Marshmallow in single combat. He is well versed in horsemanship, and has tremendous sword fighting skills. It is also shown that he is skilled in using crossbows, or at least in capably diverting their fire when needed. Hans has fair skin and a light dusting of freckles across his nose. He also has auburn hair, sideburns and green "dreamy" eyes. Throughout the film, he wears navy blue trousers, black boots, a magenta tie, blue shirt, indigo vest, and a light gray-and-black jacket with patterns. This is reminiscent of a naval uniform, and would be traditionally in keeping with royal siblings of lower birth entering military service. During the day and night of the coronation, Hans dons a lighter version of his formal wear. It is cream jacket with a yellow shirt underneath and red sash, with black boots, white stockings, red and golden designs and patterns, and a matching cream ascot. This lighter-coloured suit reflects Anna's warmer-coloured clothing in turn. It is also worth noting that Hans is seen wearing this lighter-coloured suit for a longer time period than his traditional suit, mainly due to him wearing it for the entirety of the coronation day and night, which features him most prominently in the movie. While he is in control of the kingdom, to protect himself from the harsh winter, Hans is given a cloak resembling the castle guards' uniforms. It's a dull, gray cloak with wavy patterns and a purple interior. In Elsa's palace, however, it appeared to have more of a green shade. It also has a more villainous vibe. Appearances ''Frozen Meeting with Royalty Once the Southern Isles is given word of Queen Elsa's coronation, Hans is the royal representative that attends in honor of his kingdom. Along with the other invited royalty, Hans arrives on the day of the event, though he fully intended to wed Elsa to marry directly into the throne, lustful only for power and obedience, knowing he would never rule his native kingdom. However, it was soon clear that Elsa was far too reserved for anyone to become close to for reasons he didn't know at the time (out of the desire to keep them safe from her then-unstable magic), thus leading to the next victim of the prince's scheme. Hans is first seen arriving in Arendelle on his horse Sitron, accidentally running into Princess Anna. Using grace and charm, Hans immediately woos the lovesick princess, with Anna almost immediately falling for him due to his wondrous looks and undeniable charisma. Their little flirtation is cut to a close, however, when the bells for the queen's coronation are rung. As Anna runs off, Hans realizes he's found the perfect tool for his plot to domination. Moments later, Hans attends Queen Elsa's crowning, waving to Anna as he watches alongside the other visiting royals and dignitaries. Later on that night, a ball is held in honor of the new queen, and Hans appears at the celebration party, soon finding and inviting Anna for a romantic waltz after "coincidentally" bumping into her once again. Wooing Princess Anna/Elsa's curse The romantic dance eventually leads to an entire date, with the entire night of the young couple being spent bonding. During their time together, Hans learns of Anna's longing of having someone special in her life, with her sister apparently developing a dislike of her, to which Hans openly relates to, only furthering Anna's connection with him. And with this, Hans promises to never shut Anna out, unlike Elsa, much to the princess's absolute joy. By the end of their tour throughout the kingdom, Hans works up the courage to propose, with Anna agreeing in a heartbeat. The two head back to the royal throne room, where the party is being held, to ask for Queen Elsa's blessing, to which Elsa coldly refuses, denying Anna marrying someone she just met, ending the party and ordering Hans to leave out of frustration. Heartbroken, Anna confronts her sister, but this causes the queen's powers over ice and snow (the reason she goes so far out of her way to isolate herself from the outside world) to be revealed, much to Hans' shock, along with everyone else's. The Duke of Weselton, one of the neighboring royals, immediately declares Elsa a monster, and orders his men to capture her. Elsa flees, accidentally causing an eternal winter over Arendelle while doing so, having Anna and Hans chase after her until she is out of reach. Hans asks Anna if she had known of Elsa's mysterious abilities, to which the princess denies. In order to save the land, Anna volunteers to go after Elsa, but Hans wasn't too fond of the idea, knowing if something terrible should befall Anna, his quest for domination would be abolished, as they still weren't married just yet. However, Anna insists that Hans stays behind to rule during her absence, to which the prince eventually agrees to. Hans in Command It wasn't long before Arendelle became an icy wasteland, with citizens becoming weak due to the frigid temperatures, causing mild chaos throughout the land that would surely worsen. However, through it all, Hans proved to be a worthy ruler, not taking his new-found chance at the throne mildly, and uses the power to instead win the hearts of Arendelle's citizens, gaining their trust and loyalty through his seemingly benevolent and caring ways. As Hans and the royal guards hand out cloaks and cater to the freezing citizens of Arendelle, the Duke of Weselton arrives, furious that the young prince is giving away Arendelle's tradable goods, which is what he's most interested in, as opposed to the safety of others. Scolding Hans, the Duke then openly expresses his suspicion over Anna and Elsa, believing they're conspiring together to doom them all. Hans immediately snaps and threatens to punish the Duke for treason if he doesn't silence himself, ordering the diminutive Duke to refrain from questioning the princess. Throughout this crisis, Hans actually proves to be a capable leader: distributing aid and allocating resources in the face of a disaster he did not foresee; whether it is to capitalize on popularity or simply because he is actually an effective royal. Just then, Anna's horse returns without the royal rider, making Hans believes Anna is in danger. With the royal guards and the Duke's men in tow, Hans leads a rescue mission for Anna and a hunt for Elsa. Unbeknownst to the kingdom, this gives Hans the perfect chance to alternately kill Elsa for a seemingly heroic reason, or to return her and Anna to the kingdom and cement himself with both women and the public as part of his greater plans. Attack on Elsa's Palace The army arrives at Elsa's ice palace before long, and are immediately attacked by Elsa's giant snowman golem Marshmallow. Hans and his army battle the beast, though he proves to be nearly invincible and completely implacable. Fortunately for the prince, he is able to get a clear path at the snow beast, and slices Marshmallow's left leg clean off, causing the creature stumble into a chasm to his apparent death. With him out of the way, Hans and the others rush inside to find Anna, but she is nowhere in sight. Instead, they find Elsa seconds away from killing the Duke's two guards who had previously snuck past Marshmallow on orders of the corrupt Weselton representative. Hans is able to stop her from killing them as they intended for her, freeing the two thugs. However, one of the thugs attempts to strike her with their crossbow, but Hans interferes and, with apparent purpose, causes the arrow to shoot upward to Elsa's massive chandelier, hoping the impact would kill her while making it seem like an accident. The chandelier comes crashing down, but it only manages to knock Elsa unconscious. Captured, Elsa is imprisoned in Arendelle's dungeon. With the winter curse getting spirally out of all control, Hans knows he must find a way to save his potential kingdom, and decides to pay Elsa a visit, asking her to put an end to the winter. However, Elsa confesses that she doesn't know how, and asks to be released in hopes that leaving will draw the storms away with her. Hans claims he will do what he can, and returns to the Duke of Weselton and the other dignitaries in the library, who were frantically looking for a solution to freedom from the icy curse, though to no avail just yet. Hans' Betrayal Hans decides he must go back out to find Anna, still needing her marriage in order to legitimize his hold on the throne, but one of the dignitaries explains that he needs to stay put, as he is all Arendelle has left. With this in mind, Hans learns it will be unnecessary to return into the blizzard, as the kingdom is practically his as long as Anna never returns. Just then, Anna suddenly returns and desperately begs Hans for a kiss. The two are given privacy as Anna explains that during her journey, Elsa froze her heart, and only an act of true love can save her from freezing to death. Hans smirks and rejects Anna, immediately pulling away from their failed kiss and closing the shades of the room, as well as putting out the fire in an attempt to quicken her death. Confused, Anna tries to understand what's going on, to which Hans reveals his matured plot to marry her, kill Elsa and become king of Arendelle through ascension, verbally abusing her in the process by pointing out how easy she was to deceive compared to her sister. Anna tries to stop him, but she is far too weak and can merely plead for mercy as her condition deteriorates. After informing her of his next move, which is to kill Elsa, thus restoring summer and gaining the unflinching loyalty of Arendelle, the evil prince leaves Anna to die, locking the door and trapping her within to prevent others from finding her. Death to Queen Elsa Hans then returns to the Duke and the other dignitaries, pretending to be terribly distraught. He tells them that Anna was killed by Elsa's curse and that their marriage vows were said just before she died in his arms, thus making him king of Arendelle. The lie is fully believed by the assembled ambassadors and royals, and, as his first order as the new ruler of Arendelle, Hans charges Elsa with treason and sentences her to immediate death. He and the royal guards then make their way to the dungeon to carry out her execution, but by the time they arrive, they find that Elsa has managed to escape into the fjord through the accelerating chaos caused by her powers, much to Hans' frustration, and just as a deadly blizzard begins consuming the entire kingdom, driven inadvertently by his own meddling and stressing of the queen. Furious, Hans decides to take matters into his own hands, and goes into the frozen fjord to confront Elsa himself, sword in hand. Once he stumbles upon her in the blizzard, he tells Elsa that escaping all the damage she's caused is futile, but Elsa merely pleads for mercy, asking the prince to take care of her sister in her absence, to which Hans responds by informing Elsa of Anna's fictious death as a result of the former's strike to her heart and, despite his "efforts" to save her, blaming Elsa for the tragedy. Devastated, Elsa falls onto her knees, with her sorrow freezing the very air around them, and providing Hans the opportunity to end her. Defeat and Detainment Before he is able to murder Elsa, however, Anna arrives and blocks Hans' blow, completely freezing to death just before Hans' weapon strikes her, and shatters the blade with frigid temperatures. The forceful blast caused by Anna's freezing death brutally knocks the evil prince off his feet, causing him to fall upon the ice, and rendering him unconscious. When he awakens several moments later, he finds Arendelle thawed and peace restored. As Hans struggles to his feet, Kristoff moves to attack him, but the princess Anna decides to confront the fallen prince herself, staying the big man's hand. Anna approaches the traitorous prince, and the sight of Anna alive and well confuses Hans, prompting him to ask how she had survived the frozen heart curse. Anna then berates Hans by telling him that he's the only one present with the frozen heart, and turns her back at him before, out of fury, the princess wheels around, punches him in the face, and causes him to fall off the ship they were aboard. Humiliated and defeated, Hans is then imprisoned on a French ship heading back to the Southern Isles and banished from Arendelle forever. According to the French dignitary, Hans is set to receive some unspecified punishment decided by his older brothers. Big Hero 6 As seen in the first official trailer, Hans makes a cameo appearance on a "Wanted" poster at the San Fransokyo police station in the upcoming film ''Big Hero 6. ''Once Upon a Time Hans will appear in the fourth season of ''Once Upon a Time, portrayed by Tyler Jacob Moore. He is slated to make his first appearance in the third episode of the season, and has been described, consistently with his standing film character, as "a well-bred prince with a serious chip on his shoulder, a young man with a burning desire to be king." Tyler Jacob Moore Cast as Frozen's Prince Hans on Once Upon a TimeOnce Upon a Time Casting Another Frozen Role — Who Should Fill It? Disney Parks Currently, Hans makes no live appearances at any of the Disney theme parks, or at all, outside of Disney On Ice. But, if asked about him, Anna and Elsa mention that he is still in the Southern Isles, receiving his punishment (or more safely, an "informal chat") from his 12 brothers about his actions. When asked half-jokingly if she or her sister would ever be willing to give him another chance, Elsa has replied, in the same less-than-serious manner, with "maybe". Frozen's Anna and Elsa in our Epcot Adventures! Hans is also heavily featured during the Frozen Summer Fun event at Disney's Hollywood Studios, which also features his vocal talent from "Love is an Open Door" during the nightly fireworks display. Relationships Anna When Anna first met Hans, she became infatuated with his good looks and charm. As the two became more acquainted with each other and their lonely pasts, they soon shared a romantic duet which ended with Hans proposing to Anna, which she gladly accepted despite having only known him for a day. While Anna was away, she proclaimed that Hans would be in charge during her and Elsa's absence. While it seemed during Anna's absence that he truly cared and loved her, when Anna returned to Arendelle to receive a true love's kiss from him in the hopes of healing Elsa's curse inflicted on her, Hans revealed that he never loved her as well as how he only planned to marry her to become king of Arendelle and kill Elsa to ensure this. He left Anna to die as he went to kill Elsa, and any feelings Anna had for him disappeared. She managed to interfere with his plans and saved Elsa by using her own body as a shield to block his killing blow and later expressing her renouncement of Hans before abruptly punching him off a ship in a rare-for-Disney but highly justified act of non-defensive violence. It should be noted that due to her years of loneliness and desperation for love, Anna's "love" for Hans was nothing more than a small crush based on his outward appearance and her belief that she may not have another chance to find someone else, while her feelings for Kristoff were more genuine and based on a mutual attraction, even though she had known him no longer. Even Hans has stated how she was so desperate for love that she was willing to marry him almost sight unseen. It's also apparent that there's no (longer any) affection between the two sides, as Anna hates Hans for the monster he truly is, and Hans never truly cared for Anna at all, but was instead using her infatuation for him to get Arendelle's throne. Truly, the broken relationship with Anna was cited as an error in Hans' part, effectively creating a force that would prevent his usurpation into king from seeing the light of day, and would plunge him into humiliation and defeat. Elsa the Snow Queen Inadvertently, Elsa and her nature as a winter elemental have been a major obstacle to Hans' pursuit of becoming Arendelle's sole monarch. Originally, it was Hans' plan to marry the soon-to-be queen regnant of Arendelle so he could rule the kingdom with her by his side (or more likely Elsa as queen, but with him as the prince consort, it would give him considerable political power), but gave up on the idea when he got word of her dislike of being close to people and her stand-offish behavior. He did not learn of her abilities until Elsa and Anna got into an argument about being married to Hans after only knowing him for a day, which causes her powers to manifest, much to everyone's shock. From then on, inadvertently thanks to Elsa and her winter magic, he had to constantly change his plans to become the king of Arendelle, from making Elsa seem like a monster in the eyes of the public to killing her to end her unintentional winter curse and become a hero to the people and taking advantage of the winter curse to claim the throne without marrying Anna. This also required getting into Elsa's good graces by stopping her from killing the Duke of Weselton's bodyguards after they attempted to murder her in obvious cold blood. He briefly succeeded in ingratiating himself to her, taking advantage of her emotional instability by acting as her apparent confidant while she was in the Arendelle dungeon, before dropping this facade when she escaped, finally ending with him promising to kill her to end the curse of her powers (but never actually revealing his machinations to her the way he'd done with Anna before her). His 12 older brothers According to Hans, three of his older siblings pretended he didn't exist for two years. Though Anna felt such treatment was horrible, Hans merely replied by saying "It's what brothers do," so it's unclear if he holds a grudge or any hatred towards any of them. Since none of his brothers appear in the film, it is unclear if they bear him any enmity, or were merely engaging in sibling rivalry, or if any of these things led to his calculating and borderline sociopathic personality. At the end of the film, Hans was sent back to his country to receive punishment from his brothers for his actions in Arendelle, indicating that they would hold him responsible for his crimes if nothing else. The Duke of Weselton Throughout the film, Hans and the Duke of Weselton were often at odds. They first interact after Elsa's icy curse has been put upon Arendelle, causing the Duke to panic and declare Elsa a monster, to which Hans disagrees with in an annoyed tone. Later on, after Hans takes control of Arendelle on behalf of Anna, the Duke is openly disapproving of the prince's actions, causing Hans to snap and threaten to charge the diminutive dignitary with treason, showing an annoyance of the pompous Duke. Hans, however, uses the Duke's irrational behavior and hatred towards Elsa's magic in his plot to steal the throne, telling him Princess Anna was killed by the Snow Queen, which immediately has the Duke declaring Elsa a threat to the kingdom, thus allowing Hans to further his plans to execute Elsa now that he had the support necessary. The cunning Hans is almost certainly aware of the Duke's poorly concealed machinations, though to what extent he figures them into his own plans is unclear. Reception While the film has largely received critical acclaim,Boys Don't Run Away From These Princesses some critics were divided on the reveal of Hans' duplicity. Gina Dalfonzo from The Atlantic questioned the reveal's age-appropriateness, saying, "Children will, in their lifetimes, necessarily learn that not everyone who looks or seems trustworthy is trustworthy—but Frozen's big twist is a needlessly upsetting way to teach that lesson."Frozen's Cynical Twist on Prince Charming Other critics disagreed - Melissa Leon from The Daily Beast said, "Anna is being ridiculous. But unlike Snow White or Sleeping Beauty, the world of Frozen knows that. It uses Anna's ill-thought-out engagement to show exactly why the cliché is unrealistic and absurd—in her case, it even proves dangerous as ... her charming prince turns out to be a two-faced villain."Disney's Sublimely Subversive 'Frozen' Isn't Your Typical Princess Movie Alyssa Rosenberg of ThinkProgress took a moderate position, arguing, "Rather than declaring Prince Charming fantasies good or bad, I think Frozen is part of a tradition of adding heft to Prince Charming himself. And that's a good thing. ... Frozen might have been a dud if Hans had only been a jerk. But, so help me, I found myself with some sympathy for the guy."How Disney's 'Frozen' Gets Its Bad Prince Charming Right Quotes *"I'm so sorry. Are you hurt?" *"Prince Hans of the Southern Isles." *"I'd like to formally apologize for hitting the princess of Arendelle with my horse. And for every moment after." *"Twelve older brothers. Three of them pretended I was invisible...literally...for two years." *"It's what brothers do." *"I would never shut you out." *"I love crazy!" *"Love is an open door!" *"Can I say something crazy? Will you marry me?" *"Do not question the princess. She left me in charge and I will not hesitate to protect Arendelle from treason." *"We are here to find Princess Anna. Be on guard, but no harm is to come to the queen." *"Don't be the monster they fear you are!" *"I couldn't just let them kill you." *"You said she would never hurt you." *"A true love's kiss." *"Oh, Anna. If only there was someone out there who loved you." *"As thirteenth in line in my own kingdom, I didn't stand a chance. I knew I would have to marry into the throne somewhere." *"As heir, Elsa was preferable, of course. But no one was getting anywhere with her. But you... You were so desperate for love, you were willing to marry me just like that! I figured after we married, I would have to stage a little accident for Elsa." (tips a pitcher of water onto the fire, extinguishing it) "But then, she doomed herself, and you were dumb enough to go after her. All that's left now is to kill Elsa, and bring back summer." *''(When Anna tells him he's no match for Elsa)'' "No, you're no match for Elsa. I, on the other hand, am the hero who is going to save Arendelle from destruction." *"Oh... I already have." *"Princess Anna is... Dead." *"With a heavy heart, I charge Queen Elsa of Arendelle with treason. And sentence her to death." *"Elsa! You can't run from this!" *"Your sister is dead! Because of you!" *"Anna? But she froze your heart." Gallery Trivia *When put together, Hans, Kristoff, Anna and Sven sound like Hans Christian Andersen.7 THINGS YOU DIDN'T KNOW ABOUT 'FROZEN' *Given his last name, it's quite possible that Prince Hans may have been based on Jérôme Bonaparte – the 19th century German king of Westphalia, and youngest brother of Napoleon. The two have plenty in common. *Elements of Hans' character are based on the Evil Mirror from the original Snow Queen. In the original fairy tale, it is said that those who looked into this mirror, the darkest aspects of their personality would come to the surface, and that if a glass shard of this mirror got into one's body, their heart would freeze as a result of their cold nature. The mirror in the story was pivotal for it had caused one of the protagonists, Kai, to become cold towards his friend Gerda (the inspiration for Anna). **The possibility of this is supported by the observation that Hans, when interacting with other people, adapts aspects of that person's personality into his own. He's effectively mirroring them, making him seem more approachable to different types of people, making it easy to manipulate them. ***When interacting with Anna, he's playful, kind, and maintains a positive attitude. ***When interacting with Elsa, he's noble, generous, patient, and soft spoken. ***When interacting with the Duke of Weselton, he's demanding, rude and harsh. **Another possibility of this is supported by the fact that at the end of the film, Anna tells Hans that his heart is the only frozen heart, due to how cold and manipulative he is, directly referencing the effects of the Evil Mirror had on the people who looked into it. **In an interview with Jennifer Lee, Lee confirms that Hans was partially based upon the concept of the Evil Mirror in the original story, as the original story had a lot to do with mirrors. So, as she explains, what Hans is is a mirror which appears charming to the person, but is hollow and sociopathic.Scriptnotes, 128: Frozen with Jennifer Lee *Hans' last name is "Westergard", according to a tweet from Jennifer Lee.Believe in magic ✨ on Twitter: @alittlejelee In a deleted scene (featuring "Bad Elsa"), a character named "Admiral Westergard" was mentioned, possibly being the earlier drafting of Hans. **Since this is a deleted scene, its canonicity is questionable. However, the description of the admiral in the scene closely matches that of Hans', (Elsa mentions that he "loves her Anna so.") and the changing of the character's last name never occurred when the character was ultimately rewritten into Hans. *Given Elsa's portrayal as a villain throughout most of the film's production stages prior to the final product, it's likely that Hans was either created or given his current role very late in production. In fact, Hans may actually provide the viewers a brief glimpse of the type of person Elsa would've become had her heart had stayed frozen and never thawed out by an act of true love. *The name Hans is popularly used in such countries as Norway, Sweden and Denmark. The last of the three mentioned might be his homeland. *Hans' voice actor Santino Fontana originally auditioned for the role of Kristoff, but was eventually given Hans instead once the film's story changed. Both men have similar voices, however. *Hans has his own distinct theme that plays when he woos Anna, and it's especially noticeable when he pulls in for the kiss. After the betrayal, his theme can still be heard, albeit with a darker feel to it. *His favorite foods are sandwiches, as mentioned in "Love is an Open Door" and during a throwaway line later. *Hans is the seventh male Disney Villain to appear in a Disney Princess film, with the first being Gaston, the second being Jafar, the third being Governor Ratcliffe, the fourth being Shan Yu, the fifth being Doctor Facilier, and the sixth being Mor'du. **The first two listed above all want to marry the main female heroine for selfish reasons like Hans. *All of Hans' voice recordings were completed in a matter of five days.From Hans, With Love – Interview w/ Santino Fontana on Disney's Frozen Movie #DisneyFrozenEvent *According to one of the coloring books, Hans is a naval officer. *Hans is essentially the complete opposite of many of the heroic characters in Frozen: **Anna, for while both were shut out for many years, she actually wants to reconnect with her sister and would do anything to reconnect with her. Hans, on the other hand, only wanted to get more attention than his 12 brothers and as such would do anything to be on top, even if it means murder and forced marriage. **Elsa, for while she shuts Anna out, she does that to protect her. Hans, on the other hand, while he would never shut Anna out, he only does that so that he would get to the throne, then he shuts her in the parlor to keep Anna from escaping the cold. ***On another thought, it's interesting to note that both Hans and Elsa wear gloves the majority of the movie. Both use them to "conceal" their true selves - Elsa wears hers at the beginning to hide her powers, and Hans wears his throughout the whole movie up until his big reveal at the fireplace. ***It's also interesting to note that both Hans and Elsa are associated with the unlucky number 13, but with a different twist - Elsa, being the 13th Disney Princess, remains good and caring; whereas Hans, being the 13th child in his family, turns out to be selfish and cruel. ****While Elsa was originally intended to be a villain but revealed in the actual film to be good, Hans initially appears good, but is revealed to be the villain. **Kristoff, for while very gruff and tough on the outside, he's actually kind-hearted and friendly on the inside. Hans, on the other hand, while being kind and friendly on the outside, is actually cruel and ruthless on the inside. ***Another thing to think of is that while both are Anna's love interest, Kristoff is the only one of the two who really loved her, while Hans only loved power and was using her. Also, Kristoff would never hurt Anna, while Hans was willing to let Anna freeze to death. ***Hans is arrogant with his elitist view of being born into royalty and meant to rule. Originally, Kristoff had a similar attitude, albeit cockiness coming from an anti-elitist worldview. Kristoff took pride in being a survivalist and having the same "rough cut" associated with peasant men. **Olaf, for while he represents the love between Elsa and Anna, Hans represents the breaking of Elsa and Anna's bond. ***Another observation is that while Olaf is goofy and naive but still affectionate, loving, and cares deeply for his friends, Hans, on the other hand, is classy, sophisticated and intelligent but is cold-hearted, ruthless and sadistic. **Sven, for while he is a loyal animal, Hans is a traitorous human. ***Another thing to think about is that while Sven has shown multiple times in the film that he has a strong moral character, Hans is a sociopath. *Hans is a rather unique Disney villain in many ways. Usually, when a villain is introduced into a film, the audience gets the idea that this character is not to be trusted, although some protagonists trust them, however (i.e. Simba, because Scar is his uncle). But with Hans, not only is Anna fooled by him, but the audience as well. This makes Hans one of the sneakiest and most dangerous of all Disney villains. Villains in Disney films usually have a sinister appearance, but Hans doesn't fit this description at all, adding to his deception. *Hans' duet with Anna, "Love is an Open Door", actually holds a few dark meanings on Hans' side of the song. The lines "I've been searching my whole life to find my own place" and "Love is an open door" secretly represent Hans' quest to dominate a kingdom, and doing so through false romance with Anna, who is his door to power. *There is a hint to Hans' villainy during the film, most notably during Elsa's capture. If one looks closely, it can be seen that before the guard was about to shoot Elsa, Hans glances upward to Elsa's chandelier after calming Elsa down. Afterwards, Hans runs over to the guard and re-aims the crossbow to fire at the chandelier and shoots it himself. This implies that Hans had attempted to kill Elsa by crashing the chandelier instead of merely intervening to stop the arrow. *Hans bears a slight resemblance to Flynn Rider from Tangled. He also resembles the Stabbington Brothers from the same film. *Hans says a similar thing as Rapunzel when he calms a horse. Rapunzel says "Easy, easy, boy" to Maximus when she calms him. Hans says the same thing when Anna's horse returns without Anna. *According to Jennifer Lee, Hans is around 23 years old.Jennifer Lee on Twitter: @skipperemily *In a cut draft of the film, after Hans' sword was destroyed by Anna's frozen body, the prince was still going to attack Elsa, in a lasting attempt to kill her, only to be stopped by Kristoff. This was cut because it took away the dramatic mourning of Anna in the scene, which was more important. *Hans' character is a major subversion of the classical Disney Prince; Hans himself notes of this during his betrayal, and uses it to his advantage. *The moment at the end in which Kristoff attempts to confront Hans for his actions is the only time in the movie where the two male leads interact. In the novelization, however, he does knock Hans out when he tries to kill Elsa again after Anna froze. *Hans is one of the few villains who doesn't fight with a Disney Prince, since his climatic hero-versus-villain fight with Kristoff was cut from the final version of the film (but their fight still happens in some storybooks). *Hans is one of the few Disney villains who doesn't have a sidekick. *Hans is the fourth Disney villain to be a prince: Prince John from Robin Hood being the first, Scar from The Lion King being the second, and Mor'du from Brave being the third. *His line "Are you sure you can trust her? I don't want you getting hurt." is ironic since he's the one who shouldn't be trusted by Anna, and he's the one who hurts Anna by fooling her and letting her freeze to death. *Hans has more on-screen time dressed in his coronation suit than he does in his normal formal wear. *Before Anna leaves to search for Elsa, Hans wants to go with her, but Anna said he needs to take care of Arendelle. If he did come, he would fulfill his evil plans by killing both sisters and make up a story so he could be the ruler of Arendelle. *When Anna first meets Hans, she trips on a wooden bucket and crashes into him, sending the bucket flying and landing on her head. The last thing we see of Hans is him being tossed into a cage under the ship heading back to the Southern Isles so that he would be judged by his twelve brothers for his crimes. When the cage door is slammed shut, a wooden bucket falls and lands on his head. *Before the film was released, Hans was rumored to be Elsa's love interest; in the movie itself, he did want to marry her and make her his consort, but he saw that she was far too collected to become his queen, and so decided to go after Anna instead. He even says this himself when he is quickening Anna's curse. *He is one of the most hated Disney villains in many circles, largely because he was legitimately not expected to be an antagonist, and many audiences felt "betrayed" by him much like Anna and Elsa in-story. *Hans is strikingly similar to King Frederik VI of Denmark; their facial structure, hair and facial hair are almost identical, and both tried to gain power by a coup d'état, but where Hans failed, Frederik succeeded. It is quite possible that Hans is based on a young Frederik. *Ironically, in a trailer for Frozen, he was referred to as the "Nice guy," although this was most likely to keep his true nature hidden from viewers. *Hans is possibly Danish, since his home, the Southern Isles, is probably inspired from Denmark. *A chess set is seen in the background when Hans is explaining his scheme to Anna and extinguishing the heat sources in the room, symbolizing his exploitation of her as a "pawn" in his plans. Afterwards, a white queen piece falls when wind bursts through the window during the blizzard, symbolizing the "fall" of Elsa to fear and Hans' pursuit to murder her for the kingdom. *Hans changes his suit to a lighter version which matches Anna's after he meets her for the first time and when he successfully woos her during the evening of the coronation. *Hans is the first villain of the Disney Princess franchise who has siblings mentioned in the feature film, unlike other villains whose siblings are mentioned in sequels, games, television series, comic strips or short stories. *Hans is the third male villain of the Disney Princess franchise to have their last name revealed, with Governor John Ratcliffe being the first, and Shan Yu being the second (though in Chinese, the individual's given name is the last name, while the family name comes first). *Hans wears the most white out of any Disney villain. *Hans is also the first red-headed and freckled villain in the Disney Princess franchise. *Hans is the second villain in the Disney Princess franchise to wear gold, with the fist being Governor John Ratcliffe. *Hans is the third main villain in the Disney Princess franchise to still be alive. Lady Tremaine is the first, and Governor Ratcliffe is the second. He is fourth if you don't count Jafar's death in the Aladdin sequel The Return of Jafar. *Universally, along with Man from Bambi, Lady Tremaine from Cinderella and Lotso from Toy Story 3, Hans is arguably one of the most hated Disney villains because of his heartless treatment towards Anna and Elsa. **Many more are angered over what they perceive to be a "break in Disney tradition," in which a love interest has turned out evil. Indeed, his villain song "Love is an Open Door" is tactfully disguised as a love song, further fueling this sentiment. *Originally, as seen in a Frozen coloring book, Hans and Elsa were intended to battle, most likely in the scene in which Hans and his army seize Elsa's ice palace or during the climax. *According to a recent interview with Hans' voice actor Santino Fontana, the writers are considering having Hans return in a sequel. (If Frozen ever has one) It is hinted he might also redeem himself.Santino Fontana on Never Hearing No, Being 'Douchey' in Frozen & Running a Mile and a Half in Act One *Hans has the most siblings of any Disney Villain. *He is the only one of the six main Frozen characters not to be seen in the prologue. *When Queen Elsa sees her reflection through the window, she sees it from the right panel, and can clearly see other people outside showing care and concern for them. But when Hans does the same thing, he sees it from the left panel instead, and only sees himself as he cares for just himself. It should also be noted that the word "sinister", which originally meant "the left side" in Latin, is also a synonym for "evil." *Although Hans is a prince by birth, he is not an official Disney Prince due to the fact he was a villain. *Anna's horse coming back to the palace, Hans trying to calm it down, and showing concern about the rider is very similar to when Phillipe returned to Belle without Maurice much to Belle's concern. The only major difference, however, is that Belle was truly concerned about Maurice's safety, while Hans faked concern for Anna. *In some circles, Hans is considered to be one of the most evil Disney villains due to several reasons. **He tricked everyone (including the audience) from the first time we see him, into thinking that he's a hero. **He tried to kill Elsa without her realizing his true nature. **He manipulated Anna into thinking that he's her true love. **Before he leaves Anna, he doused fire so she won't get any warmth and locked in the library so she won't escape the cold. **He broke Anna and Elsa with a simple sentence. ***To Anna, Hans says "Oh, Anna. If only there was someone out there who loved you." , since he knows that Anna wants someone to love her. ***To Elsa, Hans says "Your sister is dead, because of you!" because he knows that Elsa wants her sister to be safe. Similarities to other Disney villains *Hans bears many similarities with Gaston from Beauty and the Beast: **Both are handsome, but are revealed to be quite cruel and manipulative. **Both aren't initially shown to be evil. **Both tried to kill a person important to the Disney Princess whom they considered a monster who has inadvertently became a major obstacle in their goals (the Beast and Elsa). **Both make themselves appear as a hero to others, and use this to manipulate people into following them and, in turn, make the cursed royals appear to be monsters. **Hans and Gaston are also the youngest Disney Villains to date. Hans is around 23, and Gaston is presumably in his early to mid-twenties. **Both wanted to marry the heroine of their films (Belle and Anna), but primarily for selfish reasons (Gaston because he just wants a "little wife" that will obey and serve him, and Hans because he wants to conquer Arendelle). **Anna's first impressions of Hans were also similar to those of the Bimbettes towards Gaston, but her last impression (in which she calls him cold-hearted) is very similar to that of when Belle called Gaston a monster. Ironically, Elsa's views on Hans were the opposite: She at first distrusted Hans similar to how Belle largely distrusted Gaston throughout her film, but by the end, she ended up trusting Hans (due to Hans appearing merciful and understanding towards her) and being betrayed, similar to the Bimbettes' reactions when they were present at the lynch mob. **Unlike Gaston, Hans never openly boasts his plan in public. **Both also were changed to/from a nobleman during development (Hans, aside from initially being a protagonistic character, was originally an admiral in the first cut, but made into a prince a villain in the final version, while Gaston had initially been intended to be a marquess nobleman in the original screenplay for Beauty and the Beast). *There are many parallels between Hans and Frollo from The Hunchback of Notre Dame: **Both emotionally manipulate a protagonist, before betraying them (Frollo with Quasimodo, and Hans with Anna and Elsa). **Both prevent a protagonist from interfering in their plans by locking them up (Frollo chaining up Quasimodo in the cathedral, and Hans trapping Anna in the library). **Both formally sentence a female character to death (Frollo with Esmeralda, and Hans with Elsa). **Both rally forces to pursue a female character accused of witchcraft/sorcery (Frollo with Esmeralda, and Hans with Elsa). **Hans and Frollo both use swords as their primary weapon. **Both gain an amount of political power, whether by force (Frollo) or manipulation (Hans) (Frollo in Paris, and Hans in Arendelle). **Hans and Frollo both lay siege to a structure. Hans besieges Elsa's ice palace, and Frollo besieges Notre Dame. **Both accuse a protagonist of being a monster, despite being monsters themselves (Frollo with Esmeralda, and Hans with Elsa). **Frollo is represented by fire, due to his lustful desire (Paris burns). Hans is represented by ice, due to his cold nature (Arendelle freezes). **Both attempt to kill a main character while they're mourning over a supposed death (Quasimodo when he believes Esmeralda has died, Elsa when she believes Anna has died). *Hans shares similarities with Scar from The Lion King: **Both villains desire power and wish to be king via murder, manipulate those around them and those who love them. **Both are envious of their brother(s), and selfishly wished to be praised as a wonder of a king. **Both also manipulate one of the protagonists and/or others into thinking they were responsible for the death of a loved one (Scar leading Simba to believe that the latter was responsible for Mufasa's death, and Hans manipulates Elsa into thinking that Anna was already killed by her magic). **He also shares these similarities to Nizam in Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time (who, in his case, manipulates the entire kingdom to believe Dastan murdered King Sharaman, similar to how Hans manipulates the entire kingdom to think Elsa committed treason). Unlike Scar or Nizam, though, Hans doesn't kill or attempt to kill his brother(s). *Hans also has some similarities with Mor'du from Brave: **Both were motivated to hurt others out of pride. **Both were princes. **Both were envious of their brothers. **Both had a desire for power, and were determined to become king, even if it meant murdering those around them. **Neither had a sidekick. **Both were cruel and ruthless. **However, Mor'du is the oldest son, while Hans is the youngest child. *Hans also shares some similarities with Lots-o'-Huggin' Bear from Pixar's Toy Story 3. **Both were abusive and sadistic towards the heroes of the film. **Both betrayed their allies to get what they wanted. **Both were manipulative sociopaths. *Hans shares a similarity with Jafar from Aladdin: both want to marry a girl (Jafar wants to marry Princess Jasmine, and Hans wants to marry Anna), but both want to do so solely so they can rule their kingdoms, and not because they dearly love their chosen consorts. Similar to Jafar, they also planned on killing the said girl after assuming power (although unlike Jafar, Hans acted on it when he had the opportunity, and Jafar later decided to make Jasmine his queen instead, probably out of desire to have heirs). They also lie and tell the deuteragonist that the protagonist is dead, and are also trusted by various main characters. *Hans is also similar to Captain Hook from The Pirate Fairy. They both betray the protagonist (Anna) and titular character (Zarina respectively). They have a seemingly good relationship with them, and only reveal their true colors at the climax of the film. *Hans also bears many similarities with several Pixar villains: Stinky Pete from Toy Story 2, Mr. Waternoose from Monsters, Inc., Charles Muntz from Up, and Lotso from Toy Story 3, in which they are friendly in their outside appearances, but are actually evil and manipulative in their true nature, which surprises not only the protagonist, but the audience as well. Also, their villainous natures are not shown in their respective toy merchandise, but are spoiled in the books prior to the film's release (although Lotso's villainy is hinted at in one of the LEGO sets for the film, also made prior to the film's release). *Hans is also similar to Lyle Tiberius Rourke from Atlantis: The Lost Empire, as they have antagonized a young queen with light blonde hair (Rourke to Kida, Hans to Elsa). In addition, Rourke is also given enough traits of trustworthiness for not only the protagonists, but also to the audience to trick them into thinking they are good until late into the film. Ironically, Rourke created a queen by killing Kida's father, while Hans tried to destroy one. *Hans is also similar to King Candy from Wreck-It Ralph. Both start off as friendly, but turn out to be evil. Both try and almost kill the film's deuteragonist, both also lock the deuteragonists in a dungeon (Vanellope for King Candy, and Elsa for Hans). This is actually very coincidental since Alan Tudyk, King Candy's voice actor, voices the Duke, another antagonist in the film. **Also, both are involved in major plot twists that many audiences didn't see coming. (King Candy was revealed to be Turbo (who was thought to be dead by many characters), and Hans, whom Anna thought to be her true love, turned out to be evil and never loved her). *Hans is also similar to John Clayton from Tarzan. They aren't revealed to be evil at first, but as the films progress, their true evil motives are revealed. They also shut the protagonist to prevent them from stopping his evil plans (Clayton locks Tarzan in the ship, while Hans locks Anna in the castle). Also, both of their films are directed by Chris Buck. *Hans not being revealed to be bad at first and being the love interest of the protagonist who betrays her near the end can be compared to Eric from Kim Possible Movie: So the Drama. *Hans shares a similarity with Lady Tremaine from Cinderella: both heartlessly mistreat the protagonists, who are Disney Princesses that lose their respective parents (Cinderella for Lady Tremaine, and Anna for Hans). However, Lady Tremaine begins abusing Cinderella at the beginning of her movie after her father died, while Hans starts mistreating Anna in the film's climax. Also, both villains' plots involve gaining higher status (Hans seeks to become king of Arendelle, while Lady Tremaine wants one of her daughters to marry a high-ranking royal, like Prince Charming), and during the final acts of the film, both villains lock up the protagonist to prevent them from interfering with their devious plan (Lady Tremaine locked Cinderella in her room to prevent her from fitting a glass slipper to marry Prince Charming, while Hans locked Anna in the parlor to prevent her from warning the castle's inhabitants of his treachery and his plan to rule Arendelle once he murders Elsa), which would later be foiled by the aid of the female lead's friend(s) (the mice, birds and Bruno for Cinderella; Olaf for Anna). *Hans shares a similarity with Hades from Hercules: both obviously have names that begin with H'', have only gotten the female lead's good graces (Megara: Hades, and Anna: Hans) in order to reveal their true intention (to take over their geographical locations and eliminate those important to the female lead: Hercules: Megara, and Elsa: Anna). In the end, both sets of villains got their plans foiled. Ironically, both of their defeats involve getting punched. Both also don't end up killed, and both also desired to gain claimancy to the throne due to jealousy regarding their brother(s). Also, both were not originally intended to be the real villain. Hera (who became Herc's birth mother in the final version) was originally going to be the villain of ''Hercules, and Elsa was originally going to be the villain of Frozen. *Hans is similar to Stromboli from Pinocchio, in the sense that they both didn't seem evil at first, but later revealed their true colors, manipulated the naive innocent protagonist for their own personal gain, and locked them up. *Hans is also similar to Mother Gothel from Tangled, as both take advantage of a young princess by pretending to love and care for them in order to obtain something from them (Hans takes advantage of Anna's immediate infatuation with him to secure his spot as the future king of Arendelle, while Mother Gothel pretended to love Rapunzel in order for the princess to trust her and not want to leave the outside world to use her hair to remain permanently young forever). Both also use the princess's lack for self esteem to ensure their mental control over the princesses and ensure they can get what they want (Hans takes advantage of the fact that Anna sees herself as a "Just" and estrangement with Elsa, and claims he wouldn't shut her out, while Mother Gothel constantly belittles Rapunzel with insults, though she claims they are just jests). *Hans is also similar to Ratigan from The Great Mouse Detective in the sense that both plan to usurp the throne to a kingdom, plot to get rid of the heirs (one of which in secret in Hans' case), and trick people into believing that they are royal consort of the heirs. *In the scene where Hans reveals his plans to Anna, his voice briefly sounds like Syndrome from The Incredibles, when he says the line "... just like that!" *Unlike other Disney human villains, whose clothes are usually black or use unnatural bright colours like red, green or purple, Hans' outfits are always white in some shape or form or have a white element, such as his white gloves, white blazer or silver winter gown. Similarities to other villains *He actually shares something in common with the play Richard III by William Shakespeare; Richard III and Hans both try to get to the throne due to being the youngest, with Richard killing his brother's sons, and Hans admitting that he planned to marry Anna and then kill Elsa. *Hans also shares similarities with Claudius from the play Hamlet, in which they initially appear as benevolent rulers until the revelation of their treachery, and they ultimately resort to devious methods to kill the true heirs of the throne. *Hans is also similar to Stefan from the 2014 version of Maleficent. Both betrayed the protagonist, tricked them into falling in love with them (Anna for Hans, and Maleficent for Stefan), and tried to kill the heroine in order to become king. (Elsa for Hans, and Maleficent for Stefan) However, Stefan, unlike Hans, succeeded in becoming king. *He share many similarities with Loki Laufeyson: **Both were jealous of their brother(s) being king over them, and desired to kill just to gain power (unlike Loki, however, Hans doesn't try to target his brothers for murder). **Both also ended up arrested and sentenced by their family members for their crimes, with the implication that they are to receive a costly sentence. *He also is very similar to Miles Axlerod from Cars 2: **Both of them are the main antagonists, but no one (not even the audience) knows until close to the film's climax. **Both of the red herring antagonists serve as a cover-up to the secondary antagonist (the Duke of Weselton and Professor Z). **They both attempt to kill both of the protagonists (McQueen and Mater/Anna and Elsa). **Both of them are arrested and sent to be punished instead of being killed. **Both of them have high ranks in a different country (Miles Axlerod is knighted, and Hans is 13th in line for the throne in the Southern Isles). References External Links * *Frozen Wiki: Hans *Villains Wiki: Prince Hans Category:Frozen characters Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Princes Category:Disney characters Category:Singing Characters Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Villains who aren't revealed to be bad at first Category:Animated characters Category:Foiled Characters Category:Swordsmen Category:Adults Category:Siblings Category:Horseman Category:Those arrested Category:Scandinavian characters Category:Characters in video games Category:Rich characters Category:Disney on Ice characters Category:Once Upon a Time characters Category:Royalty Category:Nobility Category:Unofficial Disney Villains Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Traitors